Technology (Galactic Century)
This is a list of fictional technology from the Galactic Century timeline of the Gundam anime metaseries. Due to the interstellar nature of the Galactic Century, technology within is considerably more advanced than most Gundam series, being more equatable to the setting of Star Trek or Star Wars. Otherwise, it's all generally comparable to the technology of Gundam 00. General Technology Artificial Gravity : More or less a standard in an age of interstellar expansion, most if not all star nations utilize artificial gravity through one means or another. The process varies between each civilization and technology base, but the most common method is the application of special gravity plates (or grav-plating) within a host form, which upon the application of an energy source, can simulate gravitation effects. Even so, it is not uncommon for zero gravity (or z-grav) to be utilized in specific areas, such as areas that contain heavy equipment (i.e. the cargo blocks or hangar bays of starships). Cryonics : Cryonics, or more specifically cryopreservation, is the science of low temperature preservation of a host body, with the hope that resuscitation and restoration to full health may be possible in the future. Though quite exotic, cryonics is not actually a product of the Galactic Century, but rather a leftover development from the various ages past (between planet to planet). On Earth, cryonics was initially researched upon in the 1960s AD and continued from then on, where the initial developments of preserving humans in “cold sleep” took foundation. At the time however, while it was simple enough to place a human volunteer within “cold sleep”, technological limitations of the age prevented them from being brought back out. As a result, research into the technology, and eventually the science itself, disappeared from the forefront, leaving numerous volunteers, namely those who could not be sustained through contemporary medicine of the age, in perpetual suspension. These volunteers, dubbed “Sleepers” in the modern age, would be repeatedly rediscovered in the Galactic Century, where cryonics had advanced enough - as a result of pre-warp drive interstellar travel - that suspended humans could be resuscitated. : In the Galactic Century, cryonics is still utilized, but only in the most extreme of cases, much as they were used back in the ancient eras. The opposite is more occurring, with more and more Sleepers being brought out of cold sleep in each passing day than those being placed into it. Galactic Network (GalacNet) : The Galactic Network (or GalacNet for short) is the mass information sharing system utilized by most of the Milky Way Galaxy, in effect the modern day equivalent of Earth’s ancient internet. Besides the obvious civilian applications (namely the seemingly universal acquisitioning of pornographic materials), various military forces also utilize it to forward and receive information, as well as communications, at great speed. This in turn is made possible by a series of relays that are spread throughout known space, which continuously transmit signals from one end of the galaxy to another. As a result of the Galactic War however, GalacNet has been divided between the Inner and Outer Powers, with each utilizing their respective systems and relays for their own agendas. Haro : A popular toy robot, which is widely considered the de facto mascot of the Galactic Century and its scientific and cultural progress. Initially developed upon by an anonymous Earth toy company, Haros have since become widespread throughout the galaxy, such that it is believed – much to certain bemusement - to be the one common interest shared between the Inner and Outer Nations. Like most forms of modern technology, Haros come in various shapes and sizes between their equally various host nations; for example, the “standard” Earth Haro is green with four fold out hardpoints and two robotic arms, while the Sanc Haro is a traditional white with gold leaf with more emphasized eyes. Even Zeon is known to have its own Haro type, which is reportedly of a deeper green than the Earth version and possessing of a mono-eye sensor. Individual customizations have also been known; Amuro Ray’s childhood Haro, for example, was said to be equipped with a miniaturized hover drive among other enhancements. And finally in the entertainment sector, Haro is also a central character in the Saturday morning holoseries Superior Defender Force, where it even has a trademark phrase: “Hello Genki”. Holographics : Yet another form of technology from ancient times that has become completely widespread in the Galactic Century. Initially considered little more than a science fiction fantasy upon various worlds, holographics have since been adopted as the normal means of information display within the present era. Whether it is to project a three dimensional image of another human – all too commonly immodestly clothed women – or to display a “flat” list of the diagnostics of a starship or even a projection of some entertainment media (colloquially known as “holos”), holographics are widely used between the various nations for equally various purposes. Hovercraft : The standard form of planetary based transportation. Essentially vehicles equipped with anti-gravity generators, hovercraft can be utilized as anything from civilian transport to modern day armored personnel carriers. Both ground and airborne versions have been developed on. The technology has even been utilized by early mobile suits, such as the Earth Federation’s Guntank series and the Sanc Kingdom’s Tragos; mobile suits that, rather than move about on clumsy legs, traversed the ground via hoverbeds, essentially operating as humanoid tanks. It would not be until the development of mobile suit sized Apollo Engines that this practice would eventually be discontinued, and completely humanoid mobile suits would become the standard. Kamaria Circuit : A power distribution node developed by Amuro Ray, which acts as an energy stabilizer for electro-plasma based devices. It has been claimed every computer in the Federation, and potentially throughout the galaxy, utilizes this circuit in one form or another. Named after Amuro’s mother, Kamaria Ray. Normal Suit : A traditional space suit used for extravehicular activities, so named to distinguish it from mobile suits. The normal suit includes life-support and communications equipment, and can be fitted with a vernier backpack for zero-gravity maneuvering. There are several different varieties, including a lightweight version designed for pilots called a pilot suit. Space Colony : A Space Colony is an artificial habitat built by humans to allow habitation in space. The interior of each space colony usually replicates the surface of a planet, with gravity simulated either through rotation or by more artificial means. As with nearly all aspects of Galactic Century technology, space colonies vary in form and application between the star nations. Some colonies, such as Shangri-La, are built for the purpose of mining resources from uninhabitable worlds such as gas giants, while others are utilized for the development of agriculture or scientific research and experimentation, and even more are used for military installations. Whatever their design and intended purpose however, space colonies are a common facet of the Galactic Century, and can be found throughout known space if one looks hard enough. Starship : Long developed past the age of multi-stage rocket craft, modern day starships are universally large and complex machines, most comparable to the oceangoing ships of Earth’s Anno Domini era but of even greater scale. Starship design varies from nation to nation, just as their intended purpose dictates its form and capabilities; for example, a system defense patrol ship is normally a small craft with a crew of several dozen, only possessing basic weapons and defenses (as it is meant to intercept civilian craft rather than anything military) and lacking warp drive. A cruiser, in turn, is a medium sized warship possessing substantial armament and warp capability, while a battlecruiser is even larger, holding even more of the former while their usual status as flagships see them equipped with command and control capabilities as well. And then there are more exotic starships, such as explorers, which, being meant transverse unknown areas of the galaxy, are often times large ships with advanced warp drive and navigation abilities, or star liners, which are emphasize luxury and comfort for their passengers, or even so-called colony ships, which are essentially mobile space colonies that traverse one end of the galaxy to another. Suffice to say in the Galactic Century, starships are as a numerous as the stars themselves, and are subsequently just as various in shape and size. Wrist Computer (Wristcom) : A common computer device in the modern age. As its name suggests, it is a miniaturized computer system that attaches to the wrist of its user via armband. Though the concept has been prevalent throughout the ages, harkening back to such devices as the ancient “Apple Watch” (as repeatedly remarked upon by Earth Federation Starfleet pilot Sleggar Law), modern day wristcoms are considerably more advanced, capable of virtually any conceivable function from recording spoken word entries to forward and receiving data through GalacNet. As well, they are commonly equipped with holographic projectors, allowing a user to analyze upon the display through additional means than simply looking upon the wristcom’s “face”. Military wristcoms are even more advanced and flexible, being capable of interlinking with specific military networks as well as those of designated ships and installations. Apollo Technology Apollo Engine : Alternatively known as the Apollo Thruster. The central means of mobility in the Galactic Century, the Apollo Engine, as its name plainly states, is essentially a thruster that utilizes Apollo Particles for propulsion. Specifically, the engines channel excess Apollo Particles from their host reactors through thruster vents, which both propel the object in question via particle thrust as well as emit the anti-gravity effects of the particle. As a result, craft equipped with Apollo Engines are capable of both moving and maneuvering through most areas of space, as well as within gravity wells, at substantial speeds without the need of verniers or retrorockets that most ancient spacecraft abided by. Apollo Particle : An exotic particle that is the foundation of most Galactic Century power systems. Apollo particles, so-called because they were initially discovered to have been emitted by the star Sol (at least from Earth’s point of view), are a byproduct of a very specific nuclear fusion process that, up until the latter days of Earth’s AD era, went completely unobserved. Besides generating nearly limitless power to its host system, Apollo Particles are also capable anti-gravitational effects as well as being focused into streams (in a similar process to a solar flare) in order to generate propulsion. As a result, they are the central means of both power and sub-light propulsion within the modern age, with nearly every star nation utilizing them in these areas. Only a select few nations and civilizations, consequently considered to be of the more “primitive” stature, utilize alternate energy sources. Apollo Reactor : Special devices that generate Apollo Particles. Specifically, Apollo Reactors work by replicating the fusion process to continuously generate the titular particles, from which the harvested particles are utilized and then expelled to produce energy. Apollo Reactors come in various shapes and sizes, as well as various makes and models between the various nations; they can be as small and as simple as a powerpack for a portable computer, or as large and as complex as a skyscraper. The objects that are to be fueled usually determine the size and overall yield of each reactor, whether they are basic ground/air cars or more advanced starships. At times, more than one reactor may be called upon to be used as a multiple front power source; for example, the Earth Federation’s Lexington-class fleetcarrier utilizes two Apollo Reactors to fuel its far greater than average energy demand. Biotechnology Genetic Engineering : Genetic engineering, or genetic manipulation, is the process in which the DNA of an organism is selectively altered through artificial means. Often used to produce “custom” organisms, such as for agricultural or medical purposes, genetic engineering is another science that predates the Galactic Century and has been touched upon by most civilizations at least once upon a time. However, due to its controversial nature, genetic engineering is only utilized to a limited extent in most star nations, namely for the correcting of genetic disorders. : Out of the whole galaxy, only one nation is known to have adopted genetic engineering to the fullest extent: the Zeon Empire. As a result of the homeworld of Zeon once being a desolate, volatile world in which only the strongest survived, the ancient Zeons initially turned to selective breeding in order for their resultant offspring to be able to better adapt to their environment. As Zeon science continually developed and advanced through the ages, so did their genetic manipulation techniques and applications, eventually resulting in the modern image of the Zeon “highborn”, a la humans of enhanced sense, strength, intellect and oftentimes lifespans. : As another side effect, Zeon are also secretly known to have touched upon more “primitive” human traits through their progression. Genetics that had either dwindled or entered into dormancy upon “lowborn”, unaugmented humans through the passage of time and/or development of civilization have steadily become “reawakened” within the “highborn”. Very few, however, can determine, let alone explain what these genetic traits are specifically, and those that can are highly secretive of the subject toward "lowborn" outsiders. Military Technology Active Mass Balance Auto-Control (AMBAC) : AMBAC is a fundamental technology that allows for thrusterless maneuvering in the zero-G environment of space by mobile weapons by means of precise movement control of their limbs (should they be equipped with any). It works by leveraging Isaac Newton's Third Law of Motion (When there's an action there is an equal and opposite reaction) with regard to inertia to effect changes in direction. For example, if we place a person in a micro-gravity environment where friction is negligible (i.e. space), and ask him to place his left arm to his chest then swing it out to the side, the resulting inertia of the arm movement would result in the rest of his body turning the other direction in order to conserve angular momentum. Then when the motion of the arm stopped, the rotation of the body would also stop. : The AMBAC system coordinates movements and micro-movements precisely, allowing a continuous balance and stability without expending reaction mass. For the most part, AMBAC is invisible to the naked eye, as the shifts are slight. However, the system can be used to dodge incoming projectiles or small objects as the arms and legs of a mobile suit account for a significant portion of its total mass. The AMBAC system also allows the center of mass to shift outside of the body. AMBAC is by its nature limited to re-orienting the unit about its center of mass, and is not a substitute for propulsion. It is often used in conjunction with the propulsion system to quickly turn the unit and shorten aiming speed as well as directing the main thrusters. : The system is similar in principle to the momentum wheel system used in present day satellites, though obviously more complex. Mobile weapons performing AMBAC motions would presumably move similarly to ancient astronauts performing extra-vehicular activity: both normally having roughly similar body structure (at least in the case of mobile suits), their use of that mass to control their rotation would presumably be similar, even if calculated by different means. Beam Weaponry : Energy weapons, otherwise known as “beam” weaponry, are the most common form of weaponry in the Galactic Century. Though certain kinetic weapons, such as railguns, missiles and heat/cold blades are still employed at some level, it’s fair to say the majority of combat instruments in the GC era utilize “beam” energy in one means or another. From personnel pistols and rifles to those utilized by mobile suits to warship and space fortress batteries, beam weapons come in various shapes, sizes and applications, while the technological means and basis for such weapons varies between each civilization; for example, Zeon has a completely different process toward producing shots through a Zaku’s beam machinegun than the Federation has with a Guncannon’s beam rifle, just as the Sanc Kingdom and the Orb Union have their own applications. Regardless however, beam weapons all generally have the same fundamental and destructive effects, regardless of what star nation they may originate from. Colony Laser : The Colony Laser is a weapon of mass destruction first developed upon by the Zeon Empire. Essentially the empty shell of a space colony converted into a large energy cannon, the laser functions little differently from others of its type, but at a much greater magnitude. Upon firing, the laser beam will strike into its target, usually a planet, and drill its way deep until it reaches a critical point, such as a core. The beam will then intensify, destabilizing the target's internal structuring and causing its complete destruction. The Colony Laser was first used in the Bloody Valentine Massacre to destroy the planet Hera, signaling to the entire galaxy that Zeon now possessed the capability to destroy entire planets. Combat Direction Center (CDC) : A formerly “lost” Earth technology that has recently been reintroduced through the Earth Federation’s Lexington-class fleetcarrier, such that it has been widely considered the defining feature of the class. A design element originally prevalent in ocean based warships (namely aircraft carriers) of Earth's AD era, the Combat Direction Center was not passed on to modern Earth warships, as ship bridges had since been adapted to handle command and control operations directly. Even when warships began fielding mobile suits, they usually held a much smaller allotment of craft than the aircraft carriers of the past, thus only necessitating a single bridge officer (nicknamed the "Bridge Bunny" after the seemingly universal tendency to place women in this role) to handle CDC operations. : However, because the Lexington-class was designed to carry a larger amount of mobile suits than most other ships to date, thus necessitating multiple operators to handle the different MS teams, the designers at Utopia Planitia Shipyards would revisit this ancient concept. As such, the Lexington would become the first ship line in entire ages to be equipped with a CDC (which was placed under the bridge tower), thereby allowing for effective coordination of its mobile suit forces. : As an added bonus, the CDC had an additional capability that had only been discovered in the initial battles of the First Galactic War: by linking its sensor and communications network to other mobile suits beside the Lexington's contingent, a single carrier could take control over an entire fleet's mobile suit force. This proved to be a major boon for the Federation, as the centralized command and control that the Lexingtons provided made battle tactics easier to implement, especially when their enemies, having yet to adapt a similar system, remained disjointed in commanding their own mobile suit forces. As such, the Outer Powers - Zeon in particular - would respond by specifically targeting the Lexington-class line and focusing a sizeable amount of their forces toward sinking them, to the point that entire operations were planned for the sake of destroying even a single carrier. Contact Link : The contact link is an alternative means of short-range voice communication. When mobile suits come into direct physical contact with each other, or with other vehicles, sound can be transmitted between them via vibrations in their outer armor. A mobile suit can reach out with its manipulator to establish the link, and these sound vibrations can also be relayed through wires, including the wire-guns used by human workers. Unlike radio communications, conversations transmitted in this way are almost impossible to intercept. Dual-Eye Sensor : An increasingly common sensor camera type utilized by mobile suits. Though best showcased by the Earth Federation’s Gundams, the dual-eye sensor has actually been equipped on other nations’ suits before Project V’s inception, such as those of the Zanscare Consortium (renowned for their “bug-eye” designs). More or less a development of the mono-eye system’s basis, the dual-eye, as its name implies, mounts twin cameras in a fixed position in the mobile suit’s head, giving it even greater range and coverage than the former design, or the more common visor sensor. As a consequence however, the cameras have some difficulty in focusing on a specific point, but this is considered a minor inconvenience at best. Subsequently this arrangement is considered the most “human”-like design for mobile suits, granting them a similar psychological effect as units equipped with mono-eye cameras. Hybrid Sensor : A unique type of sensor used in the heads of Cosmo Babylonian mobile suits, which consists of a pair of compound sensors installed behind two goggle-like lenses. This arrangement is highly effective for judging distances and three-dimensional positions in space. Linear Floating Seat : During the early days of the mobile suit, it became quickly noticeable that standard restraints weren't protecting the pilots during tough combat situations. To lessen the shock of impacts, the Linear Seat was developed. In this arrangement, the seat is suspended in the center of the cockpit, supported by a linear arm which electromagnetically counters G-forces and impact shocks in order to protect the pilot. When used in conjunction with the 360-degree panoramic screen, the linear floating seat also gives the pilot a larger field of view and eliminates blind spots. Magnetic Coating : A recent development in mobile suit technology, namely through the Earth Federation’s Project V. As emphasized by the name, magnetic coating is a special fluid that increases magneticity, thereby decreasing friction between two or more parts, allowing for enhanced flexibility. When applied to a mobile suit’s limbs, such as with the Gundam series, the result is a dramatic increase in maneuverability and an effective decreasing the chances of the joints locking up. With this, the reaction time of the MS is greatly increased, but at the same time this makes the mobile suit in question even more difficult to control. Manipulator : The technical term for a mobile suit's arm and hand. The mobile suit was originally conceived of as a powered space suit to extend the human operator's own capabilities, and the term "manipulator" is inherited from the artificial arms used in powered suits. These devices give the mobile suit unparalleled versatility, and their built-in touch sensors provide immediate feedback for precise operation. In some cases weapons and shields are also integrated into these manipulators, but their primary functions are carrying equipment and manipulating objects. Mirage Colloid : A special technology developed by Zeon. The Mirage Colloid generates an electromagnetic field consisting of specialty particles, which function as microscopic prisms. These particles have the ability to bend different forms of energy, allowing it to be used for a variety of military purposes. Initially the Mirage Colloid is utilized as a stealth system, with the generated particles designed to bend energy and light waves around the host body, thus rendering it invisible to sensors and the naked eye. This granted Zeon a great advantage at the onset of the Galactic War, allowing them to execute numerous blitzkrieg assaults against the Inner Power nations and their Outer and Middle Rim colonies and installations. Additional applications for the Mirage Colloid would be developed as time went on. Mono-Eye Sensor : One of the most (in)famous of MS optical cameras, they are distinctive main sensors used by the mobile suits of the Zeon Empire, which resembles the eye of a giant cyclops. In addition to an optical camera, this compound device also incorporates secondary sensor types for precision targeting. The mono-eye is mounted on rails, and can slide back and forth to cover a wide field of view. The visual data provided by the mono-eye is supplemented by ten or more secondary cameras, which are distributed around the exterior of the mobile suit. Due to its design, the mono-eye also possesses a psychological effect, making the mobile suit in question appear even more monstrous than it otherwise would. Mobile Armor : A less common form of mobile craft. Mobile Armors (MA) are similar to mobile suits in technology and operation, but vary tremendously in design. Mobile armors are almost always significantly larger than mobile suits, and non-humanoid in appearance as well. Due to their larger size, they frequently equip more powerful energy sources than other vehicles, giving them the ability to mount more energy-intensive equipment such as larger beam weapons or more powerful, perhaps even wholly encompassing beam shields. Their large size also makes them capable of using equipment that is too bulky to fit into mobile suits. : Because of the increased cost of building a mobile armor as compared to a mobile suit, they are rarely deployed in large numbers. They are usually operated as solo units, with tactics more closely resembling those of a warship than a mobile suit. However, exceptions have been known to occur, and groups of mobile armors operating in conjunction are extremely effective. Mobile Doll : Essentially a mobile weapon that is controlled by Artificial Intelligence (or via remote link) rather than a human pilot in a cockpit. Though theoretically mobile dolls can be anything from AI driven mobile armors or mobile pods, the most common application is, of course, upon mobile suits, which is subsequently where the name was generated from (due to the lifeless responses said units display in combat). The Mobile Doll was originally conceived and developed upon by the Sanc Kingdom, though due to disfavor from both the Crown and the military's High Command, would never reach the production stage. Other nations and military forces have since experimented with the concept, though only to limited success at the present time. Mobile Pod : The immediate predecessor of the mobile suit. Mobile pods are simpler machines consisting of a main body frame, usually spherical, with attached manipulator hands and a number of thrusters along the body. Mobile pods typically have poor performance compared to other mobile weapons, but occasionally see use due to the fact that they tend to be cheap and easily constructed. The most well-known mobile pod type is the Earth Federation’s Ball, which was utilized as an all-range, AI driven fire support unit (something of a predecessor to the Mobile Doll as well) for warships until the development of the far more effective Guncannon. Mobile Suit : The premier weapon of the Galactic Century. Mobile Suits (MS) are the most popular and most numerous type of mobile weapon. They are humanoid combat vehicles, typically employing two arms to deploy weapons, two legs for baseline propulsion and a head that acts as a main camera and sometimes houses a secondary weapon that acts as a rotating turret (with the head itself providing the rotation). Typically speaking, a mobile suit is approximately 18 meters in height, with a cockpit located in the unit's torso. However, exceptions are not uncommon; units that are much larger or slightly smaller are not unheard of, and occasionally the cockpit is located in the head or (in semi-rare cases) the crotch, as well. : Though the exact development process behind the creation of mobile suits varies between each star nation, they are generally used for their versatility, with many models being usable in a wide variety of environments; from the surface of planets to open space, within the interior of asteroids or space colonies, and even occasionally underwater. Mobile suits are typically deployed in a fashion similar to ancient tanks or fightercraft. Working in groups, they are often organized into teams consisting of three to five units, though larger formations in major battles are not unknown. Typically teams are homogeneous, consisting of a single unit type, but may sometimes be composed of complimenting unit types (e.g. a close-combat unit type and a fire support unit type). The latter is most common in teams with high-performance units and experienced pilots. Panoramic Cockpit Display : The standard type of mobile suit cockpit display, typically used in conjunction with a linear floating seat. The multiple panels of the panoramic screen make up a single 360-degree display, which covers the entire inner surface of the spherical cockpit. The image displayed on this screen is a computer simulation constructed from the cameras distributed around the mobile suit's exterior. The viewpoint is that of the mobile suit's head, and the image is carefully edited to remove the mobile suit itself. Pilot Suit : A lightweight type of normal suit designed for combat pilots. These form-fitting space suit - which often times conveniently emphasize female cleavage and posteriors - provide a minimum of impediment to the pilot's movements. Visor Sensor : The most common type of mobile suit head sensor, as well as the most baseline. Essentially a fixed head camera, usually shaped in a featureless “visor” design (hence its name), visor sensors are most famously utilized by units of the Inner Powers, such as the Earth Federation, the Sanc Kingdom and the Freeden Confederacy, though some Outer nations like the Aeolian League and the Gjallar Alignment also use them. Though they cover a somewhat greater range of scope than mono-eye sensors (but not dual-eye types), the fixed position of visor sensors means that the pilot must turn the entire mobile suit’s head in order to look over, which is a rather glaring inconvenience to most pilots. Even so, largely due to the mono-eye type’s association to Zeon and the expenses and complexity of the dual-eye and hybrid types, visors continue to be utilized by most military forces. Newtype Technology Psi System : A revolutionary new control system utilized by the Earth Federation’s Gundam series of mobile suits. Rather than a direct, manual system, the Psi System is technology that absorbs the brainwaves of a pilot and transforms them into machine code for controlling the mobile suit, which is accomplished through a number atom-sized receptors built into the of the suit's metal frame. This allows a pilot to control the mobile suit as if it were his/her own body, though with some limitations. Besides this "basic" ability, the Psi System has another power: by absorbing the intense emotions of the pilot, the Psi System is capable of manifesting these emotions into the physical plane as raw physical energy. Referred to as a Psi Field, the energy can be used in a multitude of ways, from greatly enhancing the mobile suit’s base capabilities to functioning as offensive and defensive weapons to even warping physical space itself. As such, the Psi Field is a phenomenon that greatly deviates from the laws of physics, such that even the Psi System's designers at the Murasame Research Institute are unable to provide an explanation on it. Despite the effectiveness of this design however, it is not without flaws: the Psi System can only be utilized by a Newtype pilot, as Newtypes are the only human beings capable of broadcasting their mental energies past their physical forms. Warp Technology Warp Drive : The primary means of faster than light travel within the Galactic Century. Initially researched in Earth’s Anno Domini era (as best emphasized by the ancient Star Trek series) and similar early eras of other worlds, warp drive has since been perfected and widely applied, such that it is very rare if not completely unheard of for starships to utilize alternate types of faster than light drive. As the name implies, warp drive works by generating a warp field around a starship that distort or “warp” the local spacetime continuum, thereby allowing the ship in question attain speeds equal or even greater than that of light. These velocities are marked by the Warp Scale, with each unit of “warp” equaling the speed of light; for example, Warp Two is equivalent to twice the speed of light. Obviously warp drive is an essential form of technology to the GC era, as without it, interstellar commerce, exploration and even warfare would be impossible. : Due to the high energy demand of such technology, only starships or other such interstellar craft can be equipped with them. Smaller craft such as mobile weapons must be equipped with external, limited use warp boosters in order to breach the light barrier. Category:Technology